The Rule of Three
by S.S. Paint
Summary: A collection of one shots revolving around the ship of Mario/Peach/Bowser at different points in their relationship. A sort of branch off from Party of Three, but better.


**I was honestly going to delete my Party of Three fanfiction (or at least the latest chapter or two) but I think I'll keep it up for anyone who actually enjoyed chapters 2-5. Maybe I'll get around to a decent wrap up for that fic.**

**But in the meanwhile, the ot3 deserve some more fanfare! So here's an actual maybe well written thing from me, haha. Pure fluff! These will be a collection of one shots. (And for anyone interested, I'll post more mature ones too. ;) )**

**P.S., it gets sappy in the end. 3 It may seem ooc, but I consider it not to be, since this chapter has the relationship already established.**

* * *

"Ahh." A light clink of the tea cup was faint, comparable to the content sigh of the Mushroom Princess. She sat cozied up on a comfy chair in the library, not to read, but to look out a window to an outline of her kingdom. Fall was starting, and she adored to adhere to the atmosphere of it.

Though, on a quiet and relaxing day like this, she wondered what else she could do to celebrate the freshly arrived season. It wasn't cold enough to turn on the grand fireplace, no. A walk through Toad Town? . . . No, she also quite enjoyed peace from the kingdom's residents as well. Toads love to gossip, and Koopas run all over the place.

The Princess took another delicate sip from her cute teacup.

"Gah ha ha! You know you RAKE leaves, don't you!? You don't carry them inside, Plumber!" Bowser's loud voice echoed through the hallway and reached the nice room Peach resided in.

Without fail, a smile reached Peach's face. Her lively duo were always poking fun at each other.

She was sure Mario responded in the playful way he did, with a hint of a sly insult thrown back at the Koopa King, followed by an explanation of what he was doing.. The thing is, at a reasonable inside voice that Bowser lacked, she couldn't hear it.

The Princess waited for Bowser's response as his stomps became closer. "Where is Peach anyway?" He asked.

Oh, so now they were talking about her! She smiled, finished the last of her tea and stood up to prepare her mischevious stunt.

"Uhh! What!? ...Yeah, I knew! I'm already done with them!" Bowser replied to Mario.

Oh, honestly. Peach huffed as she walked to one of the several bookcases in the room. It was no wild guess to assume that meant that it had slipped Bowser's mind to take up on his side of royal matters today. It was a surprise things were well established in the Koopa Kingdom, even if he did have reliable servants. She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Not if I find her first, Plumber boy!" Bowser roared in laughter before choking in shock. "H-HEY!"

Quick steps were heard now, leading to this room. Mario was laughing as he opened the door and closed it with a slam and leaned against it with his palms spread open. Princess Peach ducked behind the bookshelf just in time.

Bowser's loud stomps reached the door too and stopped short right outside. "I KNOW you're on the other side! I can break this door down!"

"Then the Princess will be mad about that too!" Mario chuckled.

"Not as mad as I am now!" Bowser growled. "I'm coming in!"

Peach peeked around the bookshelf to see Mario slide back as the door opened with Bowser's pushing. To add on to the scene, both of them had Tanooki ears and tails. She held a gloved hand to her mouth to hold back giddy laughter. How she wished for a camera now!

Mario backed off from the door, and hopped towards Bowser, bouncing off of his arm, head and using the boost to climb on the balcony above.

"Come down here and fight like a man!"

"Ah-ah!" Mario shook his finger as he leaned on the wooden railing. "I saw flames! Don't burn the books!"

"I'll burn you!" Bowser yelled at him. "Peach won't notice a thing!"

"Hmm," Mario looked up and around, paying no mind to the insult, "Speaking of, isn't Peach here?"

She had chosen the perfect bookshelf after all. Even from Mario's height, she was out of sight.

"I'll look for her in the back." Mario announced, jumping off the second floor and hovering to the top of a bookshelf with the help of a tail. Then he hopped from shelf to shelf.

"Talking about me ruining things," Bowser grumbled, then yelled out, "YOU'RE GONNA TOPPLE EVERY SHELF OVER."

Peach never would have imagined that the loud stomps and constant yelling would be something she'd get used to. She very clearly remembers the times that hearing that outside her cell would make her flinch and huddle closer to the wall. She never liked dwelling too long on the fact, because it made her feel odd, like a case of Stockholm Syndrome. She had to remind herself that it wasn't because she sympathized while she was captured, it was actually seeing the good in him as he changed for the better. And if Mario was also involved, that couldn't be it. Which, honestly, the long justification thought process just made it feel like she was trying to convince herself. And that's why she didn't like dwelling on the fact.

What mattered truly to her, was that now the stomps were mere se effects of Bowser's stature and weight, and his growling voice was just _him._

Speaking of, the King must have decided to help look for her, because he started grumpily walking to the back. Peach really had to restrain herself in not giggling as she rounded the side of the bookshelf as Bowser walked by. She's successfully evaded the both of them, with high heels on to boot!

Trailing Bowser from a safe distance and stopping at another bookshelf as Mario hovered down, Peach listened in.

"Not anywhere." Mario said, his tone a bit more serious now. "She isn't in her room either, I knocked and she didn't answer." Having dealt with more than a fair share of adventure, anything could be a sign. As a result, Mario could be on edge sometimes. Bowser couldn't help but feel a little bad over the fact, but it wasn't entirely on him. He's attacked more than once, but it wasn't only him who has taken the princess. . .

Bowser sensed the edge to Mario's voice. "Maybe she's asleep." He shrugged.

"But she's a light sleeper. She would have answered, even if groggy." Mario pointed out.

"Somewhere else in the castle then?" Bowser tried. Even he admittedly was starting to get concerned. Yeah, he's kidnapped her before but he would never harm her.

Okay, Peach thought light-heartedly, I don't want them considering me missing and invading every other kingdom. . . again!

She stepped out from behind the bookcase and stepped lightly toward the two as they kept talking.

"I guess that makes sense, but where else could she be?" Mario asked.

"The kitchen? The bathroom, out in the town, doing some work. . ." Bowser listed, hoping to show Mario that Peach can be in more than one place.

"Yes. Or, right behind you," Peach continued the list, placing a hand on Bowser's arm and Mario's shoulder suddenly.

Bowser turned his head quickly whereas Mario jumped slightly.

"Princess!" He exclaimed. "Where were you?"

Peach finally giggled non-stop, and only managed to talk between laughs. "I was here the whole time!"

Bowser laughed along. "You should have seen your face!" He bellowed.

Peach pointed at him, "And yours too! When Mario jumped on your head!"

That was pretty much proof she was there the entire time.. "But where were you hiding? I searched everywhere!"

Peach winked. "Oh, not everywhere!"

"A secret passageway?" Mario guessed.

"Nope!" Peach answered happily, then laughed. "Not every room in this castle has a secret to it, you know, Mario. Just most!" She paused then added, "Just like every time you guys can't find me, I'm not kidnapped!"

"Bwahahaha! That's this worry-wart!" Bowser laughed, slapping Mario on the back.

Mario crossed his arms, "You can never be too safe, right, Bowser?"

"HEY, that's in the past, okay?!" Bowser shot back.

Peach smiled. They've all come pretty far from the first time Mario rescued her. The Princess stepped forward and pulled the two in a mismatched kind of group hug. "You guys." She said fondly.

The way Peach held them in an embrace, made the Super Leaf Mario still held come in contact with her and granted her the same ears and tail Bowser and Mario had.

Mario chuckled at that, and leaned closer.

"Bah. . . I'm with a couple of sappy softies." Bowser complained. A group hug with Super Leaves? How ridiculous! (Though, he could have moved away at any time.)

"So am I~" Peach responded sweetly.

Maybe all she needed this fall was being with these two. Walking through town together and being curled up sounded more appealing as a trio. Perhaps it was the rule of three.


End file.
